Destiny Heroes: Kantai Collection
by Animelover798
Summary: Four new admiral all have their own secrets and will help the fleet girls with the war against the enemy that came from the abyss. Terrible summary


**Destiny Heroes: Kantai Collection**

_Disclaimer: I don't own KanColle, Hetalia, Bleach, Ao no Exorcist and others, they belong to their respective owners and songs as well. There will be no lemon in this sorry. New to this._

_Authors note: please tell me if there are any errors or mistakes while reading this, I don't want to be removed from the net already. Plus I'll using contents from Assassin's Creed IV: Black flag but that also don't belong to me as well for it's owner is Ubisoft. Have a great read if you can._

**Chapter 1**

**~Venice, Italy~**

A young strapping man whom had auburn hair and a single curl sticking out on the left side, his eyes matched the same as his own color on the hair, he ad a white commander naval uniform on and a hat to match as well, he sighed "well I know that Kiku would be happy to see me in such a long time" he said in a cheery and giddy voice as he adjusted his outfit and began to walk off to his new job; Admiral.

**~KaraKura town, Japan~**

A young orange haired teenager was sitting quietly on his couch waiting for his dad to come back downstairs, he had the same uniform as the man from Italy but a custom one, the pants were white but the shirt was black, his eyes were brown to give a sensual aura, he had some papers on the table in front of him "well guess I can't get too bored or I'll fall asleep" he said in a delinquent voice when he heard his father come talk to him "come on boy or else you'll be late for the grand ceremony." the orange haired male sighed and replied "okay old man!" he got up and grabbed the papers for his new job as a drafted soldier; Admiral.

**~Wales, England~**

A young child who also don the admiral uniform, he had dark auburn almost red hair and brown eyes, he was sitting on a bench while looking at the new assignment he'd been given; Admiral. He sighed "oh man the continuation of my training is going to be an admiral for the Japanese navy?" the question was more of a worried saying, he had a single staff on his left side, a feminine voice spoke "don't worry little brother. I'm sure you'll be alright meeting new friends there." he looked up and saw a beautiful woman who had blonde hair that reached down to her waist, her clothes were black but a white jacket was over her torso, she was an older sister figure to the young child, he replied "of course sis!" he smiled and had a look of determination.

**~LDS Church, Japan~**

An old man who was the priest of the church was standing at the doorway waiting for his two sons to return "where is that boy? He should've been here a while ago" then he heard grunting and saw him wear a black naval officer uniform, he had dark blue hair and eyes that were the same, he had a piece of cloth that was on his right when he landed on the ground covered in right colors and a black strap as if to keep whatever was inside in place, "now Nii-san remember do not reveal your powers" said a teenager who was taller than the blue haired male, his was brown and combed, wore black lined glasses and the same blue eyes as his older brother, he had a yellow long sleeved sweater and grey pants, the eldest of the two replied "yeah yeah." and soon the trio left the place in care of other priests that were inside.

**~Admiral Registration~**

Many cars outside of a large stone wall with two black steel gates with the words WELCOME in large letters, a pair of black shoes stepped out of black ford truck, "alright time to get you signed up as an official admiral" said a man whom had spiky black short hair, his face held a beard and his eyes were brown/black, he had worn a black blazer jacket with a white shirt collar and a black tie around the said collar, he wore black plaid pants and brown smart-shoes, another foot stepped out to reveal the teenage male from karakura town, he sighed "come on old man can't you be the admiral?" he was irritated by the fact that HE was the one selected to be an officer of the Japanese naval military, his father replied "nope!" and soon got behind the orange haired boy and started to push him towards the office while saying a few embarrassing words "hey! Maybe you can meet some foxy and hot senior admirals while you're here" he grinned. However they were not alone as another male but with auburn color came from the left of them "ve~ Maybe I should have taken airplane and not by boat! But at least I get some PASTA!~" he yelled the last words as if he had won a prize and raised them up high, this confused the son and father as they had seen the hair curl on the left side of his head.

Soon though another civilian vehicle arrived but it was a grey Toyota 4 door van Washington. and four people jumped out, a small child of 10 years of age who had near red colored hair, his eyes were the same color as the strawberry colored teenager and clothes but while like the mysterious foreigner that was cheery about the word pasta, he carried a staff just a little bit taller than his height and a large backpack hat had various items he brought from home. Another teen boy stepped out he wore the same uniform as the one hailed from Karakura town but all black, he had a large object in red cloth which is held by black straps, his hair was navy blue and the eyes showed of annoyance. The van's window lowered to reveal an aging old man "now be careful you two!" he called out to the duo and they both nodded before the window rolled up and left. "Okay is just me or are there actually four new admirals here?" asked the bearded man his son replied "I don't care I just want to get this over and done with"

~Inside~

"So I have all of your filled out papers in now and are being registered" said a woman who sat behind a curved desk with a single computer monitor facing towards her, four of the new admirals were all sitting together in four chairs, "now from what I read on those documents your names are" she didn't finish as she firstly looked at the first arrival "Ichigo Kurosaki right?" the orange teenage male nodded and smiled while replying "that's right" then she turned towards the 2nd person "Feliciano Vargas I assume?" her question was as if she was saying it right, he only had a big smile while repling "si! But you can be my friend if you like pasta~" then turned towards the child "Negi Springfield from Wales?" he shyly and was blushing as he had never before met another woman other than his sister and childhood friend, she then said what made him blush even redder "you're kinda adorable for a child" then finally looked towards the last one of the quad "and you're the son of Shiro Okumura, Rin Okumura correct?" the navy teen smiled and grinned "yeah" while rubbing the back of his head. She had never seen this amount of cute around her before, she started to blush furiously at how these four boys looked in an officer uniform, then the computer beeped removing her from the crazed fantasies that had just started to begin. They were all now officially admirals of the Japanese naval military "now it seems as though you are all now part of the new ship fleet" they all sighed in relief "thank god!" said the newly admiral Rin Okumura as he slumped back into his seat.

The quad looked directly at each other and smiled "so you're name is Feliciano Vargas?" asked the eldest Kurosaki, Vargas replied "yep. I guess that means you're Ichigo Kurosaki right?" the former nodded and soon they entered a conversation of their own, while they were doing that the other two looked at each other '"so I guess this is our first meeting right?" the Okumura asked as he stared at the young child, the latter nodded shyly and asked his own question "I assume you are Rin Okumura correct?" the asked man nodded "yeah! Man looks like we're all going to be great friends!" then the four of them became enticed into their group chatting.

~Primary Naval District~

Four young girls were walking to the office of their commanding officer, one of the four had sky blue hair and blue eyes that showed hardly any emotions at all, she had an expressionless face and a small hat that was slightly off, she wore a white and blue sailor clothing an a dark blue skirt, her shoes were leather and brown, the second one had dark black almost purple hair, her eyes were violet and her cheeks were a bit red, she wore the same hat and clothing as the sky blue haired kid, the third of them had brown hair with two strands seperating from each other and eyes to match, she was grinning which showed a single piece of her teeth sharp, the fourth and final one of the group had light brown hair but some of it put on the back side being held by a hair clip, it was no suprise for she also wore the same outfit as the other three "what do you think the commander wants Nanodesu?" asked the fourth one in a worried tone as if she had done something wrong, her other look alike had excitement "who knows? Maybe to congratulate us on our expeditions!" the emotionless girl only said one word "khorosho" then the dark haired Loli replied to the third one "I told you! Acting like an excited boy is not Lady like!" the sharp-teethed little girl sneered "you don't EVEN act like a 'lady' you oh so want to be!" at that point the threatend small girl replied "at least know what 'I' want to be unlike you who only wants 'everyone' to rely on her 'all' the freaking time!" their squabbling soon nearly turned into a fight while the fourth member was in tears "p-pl-please don't fight! We're all on the same side aren't we?" the second person still held no emotion but decided to do something that would make any gender boy or girl to have a nosebleed, she had lightly smacked the other three "ha!" she said as her palm had reached the foreheads of the arguing and crying girls "gah!" "oh!" "yah!" they each gasped respectively.

The three lightly tapped cute girls were rubbing their heads while the one whom had hit them spoke "maybe this is the reason why we were called. To seperate us!" the girls eyes were wide eyed, their fights have been nearly getting out of hand lately. First it was only snide comments and small threats like the usual but over the course of only a few days they are slowly turning into an all out brawl, it was like they don't see each other as sisters over their fights but now they see each other as the enemy towards the other now and ever growing slightly. "Maybe he called us to finally help us with this problem" said the teethed girl child as she soon gave the purple eyed cutie a death glare, the former crying girl replied "it is possible Ikazuchi-chan!" the now called Ikazuchi turned to the one who replied to her statement "I sure hope you're right Inazuma-chan". The girl who wants to be a lady turned towards the one whom slapped her "what are your opinons Hibiki-chan?" the girl now hibiki replied in a monotone voice as ever "I hope it's not what I fear Akatsuki." with that the quad then continued towards the office of their superior.

~Office Room~

Inside of a room where a single wooden desk is placed at sat a man clad in a white naval uniform like the new one's but held a sword that wasn't Japanese origins, it was made from the europeans as a gift, his eyes were closed but hair were combed over, next to him was a beautiful woman, her black hair was slick and silky, her eyes were red as garnet and facial expressions were that of a serious one, her volpous body would make any normal boy lust for her for she had only wore a pair of knee high dark red socks and her shoes were mechanical, her head had a round gemstone of sorts inside of a headpiece, her chest was covered by white and black combo clothing, her hands were inside of a fingerless gloves. "Admiral are you sure about this?" asked the black haired beauty to her commander, he replied "yes I am certain. Their actions are nearly putting the entire district at risk but it will also be a new experience for them." she had looked at him as if he was making a mistake, he suprised her by answering her question that was about to speak "our new admirals will be here tomorrow so don't worry about that. And no I will not back down from anyone who challenges me, the girls or this district. Even if it means I must sail out in sea to join you in battle I would glady to it. Nagato and with the new girl Fubuki arriving things will surely become interesting!" she smiled as he said her name while adding a new person arriving besies the admirals.

The office door opened to reveal the four cute girls entering, they saluted "Admiral" said Akatsuki as she spoke with much politeness and adorableness, he straightened up and spoke "I'm sure as you're wondering why I summoned you here correct?" all four nodded, he then continued "I'm officially assigning you girls to different Admirals!" this made their worst fears to be confirmed. Inazuma soon began to cry, Ikazuchi tried to comfort her, Hibiki was saying things in russian that no one understood and Akatsuki was in a wreck, she then asked her commander "but Admiral! If we can work on ou-" but the man raised his hand which stopped her in mid-sentence, he spoke "you did not let me finish." this caused the girls to stop their commotion, the high ranking officer continued his speak "I'm sure you noticed about your arguements turning into a near bloody debate with physical contact. However with these new admirals you maybe able to cool down. The division is not being disbanded it's just that you girls will have four admirals to work with at the same time." he stopped for a moment to catch his breath before moving on "but there is one minor flaw in this! Due to these unexepected new recruits arriving tomorrow and with hardly anymore quarters they will be required to room with you four" this caused the loli's to go in shock "y-y-you mean that our admirals are bunking with us?" asked the worrywort of the group as images of their male commanders sleeping with them in their respective beds, "wouldn't that be awkward?" asked the fanged small girl child as finding a male who also happens to be your leader sleeping exactly next to you. The man had a red hue appear on his face "we-well yes but like I said hardly enough quarters for anyone to make some room" he then told them of a new friend "and by the way. Tomorrow we are having a new girl arriving as well." this caught their attention "who is it?" asked Hibiki still in her monotone voice, the woman next to him replied "her name is Fubuki a new special destroyer type ship" these made the division's eyes lit up, a new friend. "Now go prepare your rooms for your newly assigned commanders!" he had barked an order to them and they all saluted.

~Later~

"I wonder what our new male friends will be?" asked the crybaby of the four, Akatsuki already thought of hers "I believe mine will be a handsome and think of me as a Lady." she then daydreamed of her man, Hibiki like usual didn't care and just made some adjustments so her officer could find some space, Ikazuchi began to grin "I wonder if he likes to play some pranks?" she had asked herself, Inazuma's turn was now "I just hope he isn't scary." then they realized "wait we forgot to ask about their names!" said Ikazuchi as she and her sisters completely ignored the namesakes of their new leaders, Hibiki only stated "we'll find out in the morning" and went to sleep and soon the other three followed suite hoping that their new friends will be what they imagined.

~Hotel~

The four from the registration office were now in a room with two beds. Ichigo and Rin on the bed close to the wall and door while both Feliciano and Negi took the one close to the window, "so tomorrow we leave for the main base huh?" asked Negi as he was reading a childrens book, Ichigo groaned "well couldn't they at least given us two seperate rooms? This is kinda uncomfortable" it was true though four boys in one room with two beds was very uncomfy "I find no problem with it~ Besides I do it with my Fratello~" said the italian admiral as his eyes were still closed, Rin just quickly replied "okay now that's even weird" he then turned off his side's lamp off, "ve~ Negi you need to go towards sleep~" said Vargas as he yawned, the young 10 year old prodigy yawned as well "I better go to sleep then" and he turned off the light on his side.

Now the story of both new admirals and the 6th division fleet shall begin.

Please Rate/Review/Comment and PM me if you think what to do for the next chapter(s) if you want to. Sincerely AnimeLover798.


End file.
